


Christmas Tea at Yaz's

by multifanwho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Once again i had set this to be a one shot lmao, soft, thasmin hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifanwho/pseuds/multifanwho
Summary: It's Christmas day and the Doctor desperately wants to see her friends despite saying she wasn't going to participate in the human holiday for a bit. Luckily, they all find a reason to go and see her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before yall come for me some Muslims can and do celebrate Christmas and it will be addressed in part 2

The Doctor is sitting in the TARDIS control room alone with her machine. Her friends had asked her to drop them home for Christmas, so the Doctor parked up and equal distance between their houses. She had had her fill of Christmas from a past lifetime and decided she wouldn’t join them. At least not this year. Plus she always finds Christmas on Earth is trouble when she’s sticking her nose places it shouldn’t be.

The woman inhales a big intake of air into her lungs and scans the warmly lit room. She’s noticing how quiet it is. She twitches her feet and twiddles with her thumbs in the silence. Perhaps she shouldn’t be alone today. But she couldn’t just turn up on Yaz’s doorstep when her whole family is supposedly there. Maybe Graham and Ryan are having a quieter celebration she could join in on. She thinks through a few more scenarios that could keep her occupied for the holiday but decides overall that Graham and Ryan are her best bet. She grabs her coat and starts to walk to the door of the TARDIS when it starts to open by itself.

“Hey!” Yasmin Khan grins as she walks in, a wrapped package in her hand and a tissue paper hat placed on her head. “Merry Christmas, Doctor!” She extends her arm with the package in it out towards where the Doctor was standing stopped in her tracks.

“What’s that?” The Doctor asks confused.

“It’s a Christmas present.” Yaz says “To you from me, just as a thank you, you know.”  
The Doctor looks down at the neatly wrapped present and slowly takes it out of Yaz’s hand.

“For me?” She asked in slight shock. She can’t remember the last time anyone thought of getting her a gift let alone when she actually received one.  
“Yeah, for you. A token of appreciation for the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.” Yaz reiterates slipping her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. A smile curls at the corners of her lips as she looks at the thoughtful woman standing in front of her.  
Finding an edge that isn’t covered in tape, the Doctor rips the paper to find a soft fabric underneath. Dropping the paper on the floor she reveals the gift from its wrapping. She holds in her hands a blue scarf with colourful stripes which match her coat and top.

“Yaz this is amazing, thank you!” The Doctor beams and pulls the shorter girl into a tight hug. This was the first time the Doctor and Yaz had hugged each other. The Doctor noted how warm Yaz felt against her, and how she smelt like the forest after a night of fresh frost. Neither of them want to move and break the embrace now that it was happening and the Doctor knows this for a fact as Yaz rests the side of head in the crook of the Doctors neck. 

The longer the hug went on the more the warm tingling feeling inside the Doctor’s two hearts disappeared and was replaced by uncertainty and fear. She hadn’t felt this way about someone in so long, and she doesn’t know what will happen or how she would react if the situation got awkward. She decides to break off the hug. 

As the two pull away from each other they smile again and the Doctor unfolds her new wardrobe accessory and wraps it around her neck. Lifting her arms in the air she asks Yaz how she looks with a playful, open mouthed smile.

“Cosy.” Yaz replies while laughing at the amount of pleasure the Doctor is getting from a scarf.

“Well, if you’ve given me a gift I think it’s only fair if I give you one too.” The Doctor says, quickly running to the control panel, lifting a compartment and grabbing inside before running back. In front of Yaz’s face she lifts up a key.

“For the TARDIS.”

“For real?” Yaz exclaims grabbing the key out of the Doctors fingers. This was more than just a key, to Yaz it was a symbol of trust. Of vulnerability. 

“Yeah I think it’s about time. Just don’t lose it. Oh! And don’t tell the boys I gave you one and not them, I just still don’t trust Ryan to be in here around all the buttons unsupervised because honestly I don’t even fully trust myself.” The two women laugh. 

Caught up in the happiness the two had created around them, Yaz quickly gets on her tiptoes and lands a peck of the lips on the Doctor’s left cheek. The Doctor instantaneously stops laughing and catches the eye of her bold friend.

“Merry Christmas Doctor.” Yaz says, preventing a silence. “Where were you headed anyway, you looked like you were leaving?” She changes the subject.

“Oh I was, well it’s nothing really, I just got a bit bored here on my own and thought I could bother Graham and Ryan for the rest of the day.” The Doctor explains.

“You didn’t think to come to mine?” Yaz asks with furrowed eyebrows, and the Doctor could sense her friend was a tiny bit offended that she didn’t chose to bother her. 

“I thought your house would be too packed and the boys said it was just going to be them I think so I-“ In the middle of her explanation to try and reassure Yaz the TARDIS door swings open again. Ryan and Graham both storm in, Graham wearing a tinsel tie and novelty jumper.

“Ah we were just talking about you two. Merry Christmas!” The Doctor says cheerfully. Just moments ago she was in discomfort over how quiet and empty the TARDIS felt and now everyone was here with her.

“Yeah Merry Christmas, hi Yaz, Doc nice scarf.” Graham says hurriedly

“Is something wrong?” Yaz asks detecting frustration in the faces of the two men.

“Graham burnt the turkey and now we have no food.” Ryan moans.

“I did not burn the Turkey I just over cooked it a bit and then forgot about all the other trimmings while I was trying to sort it out.” Graham says in his own defence.

“Nan usually cooked on Christmas.” Ryan explains.

“Quite frankly the day is falling apart without her.” Graham says solemnly. “We were wondering if you could help us Doc.”

“What just because I’m a woman now you think I’m a excellent cook? Have you ever seen me cook anything Graham?” The Doctor says defensively. 

“No I think he meant the fact you have a fridge that’s bigger on the inside.” Ryan says.

“I wasn’t expecting to cook any Christmas meals, I don’t have any food in.”

“Come on then you useless lot.” Yaz sighs and rolls her eyes. “Everyone back for leftovers at mine.”

“Won’t your family have something to say about you going out and then bringing three extra people home?” The Doctor asks concerned, as it was the reason she wasn’t intending to go to Yaz’s in the first place.

“Don’t be daft Doctor, my mum loves you.” She says smiling at the Doctor to reassure her. ”All of you.” She adds to include Graham and Ryan. They all follow Yaz’s lead and leave the TARDIS. The Doctor thinks to herself that maybe it is time to start celebrating Christmas again, here and now with her friends in the moment, with a dinner at Yaz's. With the people she is delighted to call her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread because my new coping mechanism is just whacking out fics at 1am. Tell me if y'all want a follow up chapter of the gang actually at Yaz's
> 
> Edit: wow you guys are so nice, part 2 coming soon ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t want to be rude or sound like an old man Yaz, but what exactly do Muslims do on Christmas?” Graham asks as team TARDIS are walking up the stairs Yaz’s family flat. 

“Graham you can’t say-”

“It’s fine Ryan.” Yaz stops her friends protesting. “I mean I can’t speak for everyone but at least with my family we use the day to just get together, have some nice food, maybe give a couple of gifts if we haven’t seen each other in a while. Obviously the religious aspect doesn’t apply. Mum intended to not do anything and tried it when we were younger, but when we were kids we would see all the other kids talking about Santa and presents and with it being advertised literally everywhere she gave in to the consumerist part I guess.”

“That is true, you can’t escape Christmas. I mean look at me, I’m not even human I have no reason to celebrate the holiday, I was going to take the year off this time and here I am with my team. I mean gang…or fam?” The Doctor chimes in.

“And using the day to have time with family doesn’t make me less of a Muslim.” Yaz reiterates as she pulls out her flat key and opens the door. 

“Yaz is back!” Sonya shouts from the sofa alerting her mother to come into the hallway.

“Mum can Ryan, Graham and the Doctor stay?” Yaz asks as Najia comes into view. “They don’t have anyone else to be with.” She adds in an attempt to draw some extra sympathy and increase the likelihood of her letting them stay. Najia smiles.

“I don’t see why not.” 

“Thanks mum.”

“Thanks Yaz’s mum!”

“Cheers.”

“Thanks for your hospitality Najia, it’s very kind of you.” Yaz, the Doctor, Ryan, and Graham all say as they pass Najia into the open space kitchen and living area.

“If you haven’t eaten yet there’s still stuff left out on the table .” She shouts after them.

“Ah Doctor! Good to see you again! Back to call more of my food terrible?” Hakim says smiling from the sofa next to his younger daughter. 

“Mr Khan… I’m sorry if I ever caus-“ The Doctor begins to start apologising but it cut off by Yaz at her side.

“He’s joking Doctor.”

“Seriously Hakim you should really make your jokes more explicit.” An older but familiar voice comes from behind the Doctor. 

“Doctor this is my nan, Umbreen. Nan this is the Doctor.” Yaz pretends to introduce the two women for the first time. 

“Have we met before?” Umbreen asks. The Doctors eyes widen and Yaz instinctively holds her breath. 

“No, no, nope, don’t thinks so I just have a… a very average looking face.”

“It must be my old age.”Umbreen brushes off her comment and Yaz exhales that breath.

“And this is Ryan Sinclair from primary school and his grandad, Graham.” The two boys wave as they walk over from greeting Hakim and Sonya.

“Pleasure to meet you both.” Umbreen says as Ryan, Graham and the Doctor grab a plate and start piling on any food they could get. The spread was not a traditional Christmas meal but instead a colourful spread of traditional Pakistani food.

“Makes a nice change, dunnit Ryan!” Graham states.

“Yeah, did you cook this Umbreen?” Ryan asks.

“Of course I did. If you want something done right do it yourself.” Umbreen laughs making Ryan smile. That was something his nan would’ve said.

“I helped!” Hakim shouts from across the room.

“Well I’m sure it’s going to taste as good as it looks.”

Umbreen signals for her favourite grandchild to join her at her side. “He’s a very polite young man, very tall and handsome too.” She whispers.  
“Nan!” Yaz exclaims. “Ryan’s my best mate and nothing more.”

“Same back at ya, Yaz.” Ryan adds.

“Speaking of relationships,” The Doctor says with a mouth half full of food, placing herself in the chair next to Umbreen. “My good friend Yaz here tells me you were the first woman to be married in Pakistan. Tell me about that.”

Yaz leaves her friends sitting at the table conversing with her grandmother and joins her mum who was washing up cooking utensils at the sink.

“Thanks for letting them stay mum.”

“It’s alright love. They did save our lives, the least I owe them is a good meal and company.” She hands Yaz a tea towel to help dry up.

“The Doctor,” Najia starts and Yaz can feel an uncomfortable question lurking in the back of her mother’s throat. “she’s homeless, isn’t she?” 

“What?” Yaz replies in slight shock at the statement, almost dropping the baking tray she was drying.

“She’s wearing the same outfit but with a purple top this time and you got her a scarf to keep her warm for Christmas. Plus, you said she doesn’t have anyone to spend the day with.” Najia explains.

“Okay I see where you got the idea from but she just really likes that outfit, and she’s not homeless, look,” Yaz reaches into her back pocket and holds up her new key. “I have a key to her house.”

Najia stops scrubbing a pan and raises her eyebrows. “Are you sure you two aren’t seeing each other?”

Yaz can feel her face getting hot and she turns to look over her shoulder at the woman in question, cross-legged on a chair, plate of food in her hand, in deep conversation with her grandmother. She’s surprised the Doctor has even been able to sit still for this long. Unexpectedly the Doctor turns and smiles at Yaz making Yaz’s heart beat that little bit faster and everyone else in the room disappear for a split second. She turns back to her mum, who was watching her intently.

“Like I said, just friends.” Yaz says, and Najia doesn’t take that as a solid answer. She knows her daughter better than her daughter thinks she knows herself.

The afternoon passes by in a haze. After finishing eating Graham offers to clear away the plates and help with the washing up, while Yaz, Ryan and Sonya teach the Doctor how to play heads up. Obviously once she got the hang of it the game became a bit boring because the time lord, with all the experience and knowledge of the universe she had, knew all the answers within seconds of a description. Graham had moved on to bonding with Umbreen over lost partners, a cheery subject for Christmas Yaz thought, but it kept the two of them entertained nonetheless. A few more hours went by with the whole group of them just talking to each other. Menial things like work, how Yaz got into the police force, what  
Najia was doing now, how Hakim has sworn to never bring home waste again in case it’s toxic and attracts giant spiders. Just the small details of human life the Doctor felt she would never experience herself but she could hear from the mouths of her friends. She wonders why she would ever want to sit out on a Christmas again.

At around 8pm everyone gathers around the TV to watch some period drama about calling up midwives. The Doctor struggled to not point out all the historical inaccuracies or point out that a fact was in fact a true fact. The actual truth as to why she couldn’t concentrate was because she was squished up on the sofa next to Yaz, who was watching the show with her head resting her and had her thighs touching against the Doctors. For once she didn’t have the urge to get up and do something, she was happy just being. Although, she could swear Najia was glancing over at them every five minuets as well. Unfortunately for the Doctor the episode was over no sooner than it had began and everyone stood up to say goodnight to Ryan and Graham. 

“Do I have to go too?” The Doctor says quickly grabbing Yaz’s hand. There was something in her eyes that made Yaz say ‘you can stay as long as you like.’ 

Once Graham and Ryan had gone Yaz’s parents soon headed off to bed and Sonya disappeared into the bathroom to have a shower. The Doctor guessed it was because her and Yaz don’t have the best relationship in the world, so she would probably retreat to her room afterwards too. 

“Can you help me set up the sofa bed?” Yaz asked the Doctor. “Nan gets mine when she stays. Old lady privilege.” 

The Doctor does as she’s told and removes the pillows from the sofa and helps pull out the main frame, but as the frame unfolds her finger gets trapped.

“Aaaaaah mother of all Daleks!” She exclaims as Yaz’s police emergency training kicks in and manages to set the blondes finger free within seconds of the incident happening. 

“You’ll be fine, it just pinched your skin.” Yaz says taking the Doctors had in her own and rubbing her thumb over the damaged goods. The Doctor stares at Yaz with the low light of just candles and the TV screen illuminating the room. She can’t tell if the lighting is making Yaz’s skin glow or if that’s just her. Yaz looks up at the woman staring at her.

“What?” She whispers. An overpowering force in the Doctor makes her decide to take that one step closer to Yaz leaving mere inches between the two. Their faces even closer as the Doctor was bending her neck down to level her eyes with Yaz’s deep brown ones.

“I uuuh… can, I mean may I…” The Doctor breaths nervously. Yaz drops the Doctor’s hand and puts her own on the taller woman’s shoulders, and as she does she gives a slight nod which makes their two noses brush against one another. Their lips touch ever so gently just for the briefest second before they hear the bathroom door unlock and they jump apart.

“I uh, I should be going.” The Doctor laughs off her embarrassment grabbing her coat and new scarf that were dumped in a pile on the floor.

“Yeah it’s getting late, I mean…” Yaz scratches her head and tries to brush off what had just happened but the Doctor already had her back facing her, head hung low, and was speed walking towards the door.

“Wait, Doctor!” Yaz calls after her. When the Doctor doesn’t reappear she runs out of the flat and down the corridor after the woman.

“Doctor!” She shouts. She doesn’t care if the neighbors hear. 

The Doctor stops and turns to see Yaz, running towards her as fast as she could. The younger woman quickly catches up to her and gently cups the Doctors cheek with one hand and her eyes flicker from the Doctors own, then her lips and back to the eyes. 

“Yaz is this really what you want?” The Doctor asks in all seriousness. She doesn’t want to mess this up.

“Yes.” Yaz finally concludes. Her mum was right, they are more than just friends.

The Doctor smiles wider than Yaz has ever seen before and pulls the younger one in closer by her hips. The Doctor just holds her there, taking in every inch of her face, like she needed a mental imprint of this moment, to make it her own fixed point in time.

“Are you just going to stand there or…?” 

“Oh right yeah.” The Doctor says as she snaps out of her self-induced trance. “Where were we?” She tries to says seductively.

“Don’t do that.” 

“Okay sur-.” Before the Doctor can finish the last word her lips are met with Yaz’s and she feels as though there are fireworks being set off nearby before she realises that’s just the sound of her hearts thumping in her chest. Yaz’s lips were softer than she ever could have imagined, slowly moving and changing pressure against her own in intervals. Yaz pulls away slightly to breathe and the Doctor can’t help but chase her lips for more, but Yaz only reciprocates with a soft peck on the lips.

“Goodnight, Doctor.” Yaz whispers and starts to walk back to flat 34. The Doctor just watches her in awe. Had that really just happened? Was this a hallucination? The Doctor runs her sore finger across her bottom lip. No, that was definitely real. Yaz was far away enough now for anyone who could be watching to think the Doctor was stalking her, watching her walk home, so she heads back to the TARDIS in a daze. She can’t stop smiling.

In her daze she doesn’t realise Yaz catching up to her and entwining their fingers to hold hands.

“Let the door shut behind me and I don’t have a key.” She mumbles and it makes the Doctor fall for the woman a tiny bit more.

“Right then, TARDIS.” The Doctor says gently squeezing Yaz’s hand, and the pair walk hand in hand together back to the Doctor’s home. Yaz can’t help but think of the smug look that will undoubtedly be on her mothers face when she gets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this soft thasmin on this fine day, let us all hope for a hug in the finale
> 
> also proof reading? I don't know her!


	3. Chapter 3

Yaz wakes up next to a sleeping Doctor in a room that wasn’t her own and the previous day comes rushing back. They didn’t do anything, did they? No, it was just that one kiss. Then a lot of hugging in bed until they fell asleep. She watches the Doctor in her peaceful state. This was the first time she had actually seen her sleep in the whole time they had been traveling together. The state of bliss they were both in was cut short by the ringtone of Yaz’s phone. She reaches over for it while the Doctor rubs her eyes and mumbles a good morning.

“Hi mum, what’s up?” Yaz sits up and answers the call.

_“Yaz thank goodness you’re okay! Where are you the sofa bed is half made and Sonya said you weren’t in when she went to bed we thought you’d been taken!”_

“I’m fine mum I’m uh,” Yaz can’t tell if her ‘uh’ came from her stalling to decide what she should say or if it was her reaction the Doctor fluttering kisses from her shoulder up her neck to her jaw. “I’m just getting some breakfast with the Doctor.” She lies. Well, technically it wasn’t a lie. She was safe and was with the Doctor.

_“Okay well you need to get back here soon because you promised to drive my mum back home.”_

“Oh shit yeah!”

_“Language Yasmin!”_

“Sorry mum.” Yaz feels the Doctor laugh against the back of her neck and it sends butterflies straight to her stomach. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

 _“Okay sweetheart. Bye.”_ She hangs up.

“I have to take nan home. It’s almost 10am.”

“We’re in a time machine.” The Doctor mumbles into Yaz’s neck before starting to kiss the patch of skin with a bit more force than before.

“Stop you’ll leave a mark!” Yaz laughs. The Doctor presses her body against Yaz’s back and wraps her arm around her stomach. Yaz stops laughing.

“Are you sure?” The Doctor asks in a low tone, grazing her teeth against the tender section of skin she had created. Yaz lets her keep going for just a bit longer.

“Yes I have to go.” She says regretfully, pushing the Doctor’s arm away so she was free to move.

“Need company?” The Doctor asks with a cheeky smile. Yaz rolls her eyes.

“Go on then.” Yaz says gathering her clothes from the day before. The Doctor slept in her undershirt and underwear so simply slipped back into her trousers, boots and other top on. Yaz on the other hand would have to undress out of her PJs to put different clothes on.

“Do you mind?” Yaz gestures for the Doctor to leave so she could have a bit of privacy and the Doctor does as she’s told. After putting her clothes on Yaz quickly grabs her toothbrush and quickly cleans her teeth. No one hates morning breath more than her. Before she knew it Yaz was walking hand in hand back up to her flat and is knocking on the door.

“Hell-oh Yaz.” Her mum answers the door. “Why were you knocking?”

“Forgot my key when I left last night.” Yaz says walking into the flat.

“Hiya Yaz’s mum!” The Doctor says walking in swiftly behind Yaz.

“I thought you left this morning just to grab breakfast…and you’re wearing the same clothes as yesterday.” Najia inquires. The Doctor could tell Yaz was struggling to come up with a response.

“Yaz came home with me last night. She had to attend to my finger.” The Doctor said innocently. Yaz watched as her mother’s jaw drops and then curls into a smile.

“She means she got it trapped.” Yaz, explains thinking she’ll faint soon from embarrassment.

“Yeah I bet it was a tight spot.” Sonya adds passing by with a slice of toast in hand.

“I’m just glad you’ve finally found someone.”

“Oh my god!” Yaz hides her head in her hands.

“What are they talking about?” The Doctor whispers confused.

“Doctor go and wait outside I’ll tell you later.” And with a wave and a ‘bye Yaz’s mum’ the Doctor goes to wait outside. Yaz is still holding her head in her hands. All she did was walk in the room with the Doctor and chaos ensued. “We didn’t do anything like that I swear, she genuinely got her finger trapped in that monstrosity.”

“Hey,” She feels her mums hand make contact with her shoulder. “I know.” Yaz looks at her and sees she isn’t making fun. She also isn’t mad, probably because she’s just really wanted her daughter to show an emotional interest in something other than her work. “I like the Doctor and I think she’s good for you, even if she is a bit older.”

Understatement of the century, Yaz thought.

“Ughhh, where’s Nan?”

“I am here and ready to leave.” Umbreen is already in the hallway waiting to leave. Yaz wonders how much of the conversation she’d heard.

Grabbing the car keys Yaz meets the Doctor outside the flat and the pair lead Umbreen down to the garage and into the car. The journey wasn’t exactly talkative between all three of them, of course the Doctor managed to keep the car from falling fully silent, but luckily it was only a short drive.

“Nan.” Yaz starts just before her grandmother shuts the door as she gets out. “Nan me and the Doctor are dating.” Yaz says. She holds her breath wondering what the elderly woman was thinking. Surely she of all people wouldn’t be mean or disapproving.

“My dear Yasmin,” She smiles. “like the officiant at my wedding said,” Umbreen turns to look at the Doctor. “Love abides.” And with that she shuts the door.

Yaz spins around in the drivers seat and finds the Doctor speechless in the backseat.

“Did she just…?” The Doctor whispers in shock. The two of them drive the car back and head back to the TARDIS.

“Yaz what did Sonya mean? About my finger being trapped in a tight spot because it really wasn’t?” The Doctor asks as they meet the warm lighting of the TARDIS control room.

“She thought we had had, you know, but I haven’t ever before so.” Yaz watches the clock hands tick inside the Doctors head until her face goes from being scrunched up to almost completely smooth.

“Oh, OH, she knows that’s not biologically correct right?” The Doctor says in all seriousness. Yaz can’t help but let her lips curly into a smile and pull the Doctor into a hug. She really like the Doctor, like, really really liked her, but she didn’t know how to say it yet, so she just keeps hugging her, holding her tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> off topic but I watched Adult Life Skills while watching this thinking it would be a light hearted comedy and I was incorrect and jodie whittaker has broken my heart
> 
> also the rating of this went up and will likely do again


End file.
